Although various non-intercepting electromagnetic beam position monitors have been developed for use in particle accelerators and beamlines, the cost of the signal processing to recover the beam position information can be substantially high. This is especially the case when the currents associated with periodically spaced beam bunches are considered in the time domain. As a result of requiring Giga-bit sampling acquisition hardware, time domain processing is very expensive.
Accordingly, what is needed is an accurate, reliable, and low cost option for beam position monitoring in an energy recovered linac.